


Target 4: George & Krum.

by Chandler



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi-Harry, F/M, Flirty George, Flirty Harry, Flirty Krum, Flustered Ron, M/M, Ron is so done with Harry's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: Well, at least this is the last person from the outside....that's all the positive Ron's got.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!   
> Here's the second to last story!  
> One more and we're done! Wow, this is amazing.  
> I hope you guys like this one! Let me know what you think; also side note, if you have another prompt you'd like me to do let me know!   
> <3 XD

George sat next to Harry after breakfast the next day,

 

“He’ll be here soon?”

 

Harry smiled and nodded excitedly, “Yes! In another five or ten minutes I suppose.”

 

George laughed, “Well, I look forward to this. It’s a wonder we didn’t work together at Hogwarts.”

 

Harry laughed, “Well there was a lot going on already.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Ron walked in, saw Harry and George, and turned around and walked away.

 

“Oy! The hell Ron!? Rude!” George yelled.

 

“Nope, not dealing with your shit.”

 

“You have to stay and greet your guest Ron! Mum’s rule!”

 

“I already saw Malfoy.”

 

“He left last night, I’m talking about someone else.”

 

Ron groaned and walked back, “Who is it now? Neville? Seamus? Pansy perhaps?”

 

Harry smiled, “I have higher standards that Pansy.”

 

“But just low enough to love me?” George laughed.

 

Harry smiled, “Sure.”

 

Ron gagged at the sight of Harry kissing yet, another one of his brothers.

 

“How is Ginny okay with this?!?”

 

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone coming in using the floo powder.

 

“OH FUCK NO!” Ron shouted.

 

Harry jumped into the arms of Krum, “You came!”

 

“Of course I did; did you doubt that I would?”

 

Harry kissed Krum gently, “Not for a bit.”

 

Krum pulled George in for a quick kiss and gave his ass a pinch.

 

Ron shouted a string of curses, at Krum and took out his wand, “Stu-”

 

“Ronald Weasley!”

 

Ron’s face went white; he quickly put his wand away.

 

“How dare you point a wand at a guest! Go to your room this instant!

Viktor dear, how nice to see you. Staying for dinner?”

 

“If you’ll let me.”

 

“Oh don’t be silly, you’re always welcome here.”

 

Ron made a noise like he was being strangled as he stomped off to his room.

 

Molly sighed, “How long do you plan on keeping this up?”

 

Harry smiled, “Oh don’t worry, just one more.”

 

Molly’s face lit up, “Something tells me that you’re doing this for more than just spite and pride.”

 

Harry smiled again, “After all of this I figured that he’d just accept the news.”

 

George smiled, “About time you told him.”

 

Krum smiled and nodded, “Agreed, now if you’ll excuse me, I really must be going. Good luck Harry.”

 

Harry smiled, “Thanks, I’ll need it.”

 

How right he was.  

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO!   
> What do you think the surprise is! Can you guess? Can you guess?  
> I've had it planned since the very beginning!   
> :D   
> Love you all!  
> Comments and kudos are nice! I like them! <3  
> <3 XD


End file.
